Rekindling the Fire
by Ralinde
Summary: When Molly complains to Andromeda about her (lack of a) sex life with Arthur, Andromeda buys them tickets to a Muggle erotica event to help them rekindle the fire between them. But what they find there is far from anything Molly had expected.


_A/N: rated M for sexual content. _

_Disclaimer: nope, I'm still not JK Rowling._

* * *

"What's bothering you?"

Molly glanced up. "Nothing."

"I don't believe you. You've done naught but stare in your tea!"

"It's nothing really. Especially not when you put it in comparison with everything that's happened the past years."

"Come on, spill it out. I'm your friend, you can tell me."

"Promise me you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

Molly fidgeted a little with her tea mug. "It's silly, really."

Andromeda said nothing, waiting for Molly to continue at her own pace.

"It's just… things have been a little… off between me and Arthur lately…"

It took Andromeda a moment to comprehend, but when she saw the flush of scarlet on Molly's face, it clicked. She let out a laugh.

"You promised me…"

"Yes, right, I'm sorry Molly." She tried to straighten her face. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, lots of people our age face the same problem. If it bothers you, you should do something about it."

"Well, yes, the thing is, Arthur isn't really up for something lately, he's so busy working at the Ministry and when he's home he's always tired…"

Andromeda took pity on her friend, who was feeling more embarrassed by the minute. "I think the two of you need to get out a bit, just the two of you, no kids or grandkids. You need to get out of your familiar home and do something new and unexpected. Wait here, I think I saw something in the commercial mail last week…"

Molly sat at Andromeda's table, curious as to what Andromeda might come up with.

"Here, found it."

Andromeda popped back into the kitchen, holding a black and red pamphlet.

When Molly read the words on the pamphlet, she turned scarlet. "Honestly Andy…"

"Trust me, this will certainly help you rekindle the fire between the two of you. It worked for Ted and I years back." A brief flash of sorrow passed over her face at the mention of Ted's name.

Molly shot her a look and now it was Andy's time to blush. "It's not as bad as it looks," she mumbled. "You know what, I'll order tickets for you and Arthur. You can give them on his birthday, that's next week, isn't it? I'm sure he'll love it, seeing as it's a Muggle event, and I can assure you you wouldn't be disappointed either."

Molly still wasn't convinced, so Andromeda added: "If it doesn't live up to your expectations, the tickets are on me and then we'll talk no more about it. But give it a try first before you write it off."

* * *

A week and a half later, a nervous looking Molly and an excited looking Arthur stood outside the facility. She had not dared to inform him of the kind of event they were going to - not in front of her entire extended family whom she guessed would react in abhorrence on the subject matter - so she had only informed him that they'd be going to a 'Muggle Event', which was enough to spike Arthur's interest.

She fumbled in her purse for the tickets Andromeda had purchased for them, still not quite convinced that this was a good idea to begin with. She handed their tickets to the young witch – no Muggle woman, she corrected herself – at the counter in the too tiny dress.

"Would you like to partake in our tombola as well?" she smiled friendly. "You could win a workshop from our main act."

"Oh yes, wonderful," Arthur said. "What do we have to do to win?

Molly shot him a look, but when the woman replied that all they'd had to do was put their names on a piece of paper and be at the centre stage around four, Arthur quickly scribbled down their names.

"This is so exciting," he said when they walked on. "We have a chance of interacting with actual Muggles!"

"Arthur, half our in-laws are Muggles," she protested laughingly.

"Yes, but they are all family, and they know about magic. I'm sure it's different with Muggles that don't know a thing about magic. Who knows what the workshop will be about? Maybe they'll explain the ekkelcitry," he said enthusiastically.

"I highly doubt that."

Molly had a feeling that if Arthur knew the kind of event they were attending, he might not have been so hasty in signing them up, and she wondered briefly whether she oughtn't have told him beforehand, but she figured that the chances of them actually winning the tombola were very small.

"Are you sure you've taken me to the right place?" Arthur asked, his brow furrowed at the way some of the other visitors were dressed.

"Yes, quite sure," she replied, though still a little nervous. "Look, I'll be honest with you Arthur. I miss us, you know, being together," she blushed, "and you're always tired from work lately and Andy suggested that this would be a great way to 'rekindle the fire' as she put it, and that you'd like it because it was Muggle, but if you don't like it or anything, we could always leave and…" she rattled on, until Arthur interrupted her.

"We're here now, we might as well make the best of it, shouldn't we? I'm just surprised. And I'm sorry, I haven't been the most attentive husband lately, have I?"

He kissed her hair. "Come, don't fret over it. Maybe Andy is right."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The first ten or fifteen minutes were awkward to say the least. Everywhere they looked, there were items in various colours and sizes, in shapes that left very little to the imagination as to what their purpose was. There were women dressed in skirts that barely covered their bum and shirts that showed just a little too much cleavage. There were people appraising various objects and costumes.

But other than she had feared upon first entering, there were visitors in all shapes and ages and sizes, and everybody seemed comfortable with their own body, laughing and talking animatedly with each other. They were rather conservatively dressed compared to some of the visitors, but no one looked at them funny for it.

Bit by bit, she started to relax, and she felt Arthur relax as well. They stopped at a stand that sold toys.

The shop owner grinned at their hesitant behaviour.

"Go on, you can touch them. You can't very well choose a toy if you haven't felt it properly first." She picked up one of the larger toys and presented it to Molly. "Here feel this. This one's one of the top sellers. I have one of them at home myself as well and it has not disappointed me yet."

Hesitantly, Molly put out a finger and traced the shape of the toy.

"No, no, no, not like that. Come on, put your hand around it, like it's an actual cock, I'm sure you give your husband's more attention than this." She winked at Arthur.

_Come on, you wanted to re-ignite things, didn't you?_ Molly scolded herself. Andromeda's words rang in her ear: _You should at least give it a try…_

She took the toy in her hand and felt the ridges and lines under her fingers. The shop owner was right; it did indeed feel very realistic.

The shop owner pushed a button at the bottom of the toy and it began to buzz softly. It was not an unpleasant sensation altogether, though she'd never encountered a buzzing cock. _So much for realism._

"And this is why most woman swear by it," the shop owner said and pointed at the rings of pearls at the top. "When they start rotating, it gives off a very nice stimulation to your walls." She pushed another button and the head of the toy started rotating in Molly's hand.

"Oh dear." She dropped the toy in a fit of fright. _Cocks definitely didn't do _that_._

"I'm sorry," Arthur said, "we're quite new to this…these things."

"No I'm sorry, I should have realised," the shop owner apologised. "Maybe this isn't the right one for you, just a sec."

She came back with another toy. "I think you'll like this one better," she said and handed Molly a smaller toy with a smoother surface.

Molly took it from her carefully. It lay comfortable in her hand and she turned it around.

"This one is actually perfect for starters," the shop owner explained. "It can be used solo, but you can also add it as an extra for when you are together."

She turned to Arthur. "You could use it to stimulate your wife, for example during foreplay."

It was getting a little too intimate to Molly's liking. "Yes, well, we'll think about it," she said. "Thank you for your explanation."

"Any time," the shop owner smiled. "I hope to see you around again."

"I don't think that's going to happen," Arthur murmured when they were out of hearing range.

Molly lifted an eyebrow. "The second one actually felt rather comfortable…" she began.

"Yes, well, I don't fancy the idea of being replaced by a toy…"

She laughed. "Oh Arthur, is that what you're afraid of? I would never think of replacing you, Artie-dear."

"What's a man to think? First you say that I'm not at home enough, and then show an interest in these toys…"

"She said they could be used when we're together as well, didn't she? But if it makes you feel uncomfortable, I won't consider it."

Arthur was still a bit sulky, but she kissed him on the lips. "Come on, there's bound to be something that appeals to the both of us."

She put her arm through his and they walked on, keeping a strolling pace and wandering aimlessly between the many stands and gadgets. The leather-and-chain department was a bit of a shock to them; they could not believe people actually got aroused from that. They quickly walked on to an area designated as being more 'mainstream'. Arthur finally learned the purpose of a rubber duck – which wasn't quite what he had always anticipated - and Molly swore she'd never again make zucchini when they saw a toy that was advertised as 'your perfect companion in disguise for in the kitchen'.

Arthur discovered a stand where they sold edible body paint and pointed Molly at it. "Now _that_ I wouldn't mind buying," he grinned mischievously. His hand rested on her bum. "I wouldn't mind licking chocolate from your body, tracing slow, soft circles with my tongue…"

"I don't think I would mind either," she replied. She felt herself rather aroused at the idea of Arthur showering her with kisses, slowly pleasuring her with his tongue…

"They come in different flavours," the shop owner informed them, interrupting her thoughts. "There's a favourite for everyone. And the best part is, they can be used for _intimate painting_ as well, if you get what I mean."

They most certainly did and Molly a jolt of pleasure in her stomach. It had been a while since they had last tried something different, and edible bodypaint definitely fell into that category. _Maybe Andromeda's suggestion to go here wasn't such a bad idea after all._

"They come at a 'buy two get one free' rate, only today."

From what they had learned about Muggle money, the prices were reasonable and they ended up buying chocolate-, caramel- and blueberry-flavoured paint.

"Hmm, I want to go home and try it out on you," Arthur whispered in her ear and she felt the start of a bulge in his trousers against her leg.

She bit her lip suggestively. "Not too hasty, my love, who knows what other interesting things we might encounter." She felt that she was getting wet and welcomed the sensation.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They had now reached the centre stage, where a half naked woman was draped on a stool, tracing ice cubes around her nipples until they were stiff and protruding and then inserting one of the ice cubes in her most intimate parts. Molly shivered as she tried to imagine the feel of it, yet at the same time she was intrigued. Despite the cold, the woman seemed to be enjoying the sensation of it, judging by the look on her face.

"I did not know you could do that with ice cubes," Arthur murmured. "But I'd quite like to see you try it out some day.

She leaned back into Arthur's arms and the tips of his fingers gently brushed her nipples. "Who knows?" she teased. It would be easy enough though; all they'd need were some ice cubes after all.

After the show had ended, a man in a suit announced the next act. "Ladies and gentlemen! We're proud to present to you our main act. They've been out of the business for two years, but they have returned, with an even more enticing show! Please give it up for _Bad Faith!_"

Arthur and Molly were quite warmed up by now, so they decided to stay and watch this show as well.

"Somehow, I got this feeling that this main act that's about to come on, isn't going to give away a workshop on ekkelcitry," he grinned.

"I think that's a fairly good observation," she grinned back.

The gathered crowd cheered as a sensual tone started to play and a blonde woman entered the scene, dressed in a satin see-through dress that clung to her in all the right places and accentuated her figure. It clearly revealed that she wasn't wearing a bra. Or panties for that matter. She had a playful smile around her perfect lips as she sashayed over the stage, roaming her body with her hands and giving the audience a good look at her curves.

Molly gasped and nudged Arthur, but he stood with his gaze transfixed at the stage with big eyes and his mouth open.

She couldn't blame him. Narcissa Malfoy might be around the same age as she was, but in contradiction to Molly her breasts were still perky and she still had a slim figure. Molly glanced down at her own appearance: the plain dress; the breasts that were heavy from feeding seven children; the love handles Arthur was so fond of… Of the two of them, Narcissa was definitely the better looking, and she clearly wasn't afraid to show her body in public. _The question was, however, what in the name of Merlin was someone like Narcissa Malfoy doing on stage at a Muggle event like this, doing the things she was doing?_

Narcissa swirled around the stage in a whirl of satin and feathers and Molly gasped a second time when she was joined by the toned, muscular, well built and _very_ good-looking body of Lucius Malfoy, who was dressed in little more than a thong and a tie. They grinded together and Molly watched while on stage the dance evolved into something more. Smoke and lighting created a surreal atmosphere in which their nemeses performed deeds that made her face flush yet created a pleasant throbbing sensation in between her thighs. She had never known Lucius Malfoy would look so sexy underneath his ever-immaculate clothing. She scolded herself for getting so worked up by the scene in front of her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Arthur," she began shyly, "I know I really shouldn't, but I'm… getting rather turned on by this."  
"Good."  
She blinked. That had not been the reaction she had expected. "Good?" she echoed.  
"Yes, it means that _I_ won't get in trouble."  
His breathing was laboured and she understood at once what he meant. One glance at his lower regions confirmed that Arthur was enjoying the show as much as she was. _Well, she didn't have to feel guilty then._ She watched Narcissa's movements, trying to remember them. Arthur was obviously aroused by it – as was she – so perhaps this was another thing they could try out. She gently rubbed the bulge in his trousers, eliciting a moan from his lips.  
"Let's go home and let me give you a private performance," she whispered.  
"Mmm I quite like that idea..."  
"... Arthur and Molly Weasley!"  
They looked up, the moment between them interrupted._ Who'd be calling out their names like that? _They soon found that the show had ended and that the brunette whom they had given their tickets, was now standing on stage with an expectant look upon her face. The woman that had asked them if they had wanted to enter the tombola and... It suddenly dawned on her.  
"Arthur, I think we won the tombola," she said in a tight voice. She calculated their chances of sneaking out, no one knew them here anyway; they could just pick someone else to claim the prize...  
On stage, a muscle near Lucius' mouth twitched and Narcissa nervously scanned the crowd. By the look of it, they were as shocked as she and Arthur were.  
"There they are!" the brunette said triumphantly when she spotted them, at the same moment as Narcissa's eyes connected with Molly's.  
She saw the colour drain from Narcissa's face while she felt herself go scarlet.  
"Come on, don't be shy!" the brunette called.  
People were starting to look at them and Molly felt most uncomfortable under Narcissa's piercing gaze. There was no way they could pretend any longer that they hadn't heard their names being called out. Embarrassed beyond compare they started to walk towards the stage. Suddenly, the idea of 'trying out new things' didn't appeal to her as much anymore as it had only moments ago.  
"Was that an arousing show or what?" the brunette said to the crowd, whilst mimicking fanning herself as if to cool herself down. Arthur and Molly were helped on stage.  
"And there they are; our lucky winners! They'll get a private workshop on the Art of Seduction from _Bad Faith_, congratulations!"  
The crowd hooted and whistled, but Molly avoided looking at anyone. The idea of getting a workshop – and she had a fair idea of the contents of it – from the Malfoys both repulsed and aroused her, which was confusing to say the least.  
The brunette took their silence for shyness for being on stage and they were guided backstage, where they were soon joined by a shocked - but still barely dressed - Lucius and Narcissa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lucius was the first to regain his composure.  
"I never thought I'd see the likes of you in a place like this," Lucius sneered. "Who'd have thought that you could actually afford the tickets?"  
"How is it that Muggle-hating, pristine Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy ended up as erotic dancers at a Muggle event? Did you run out of money? Or have all your old _friends_ abandoned you?" Arthur retorted.  
The two men glared at each other and if looks could kill, neither of them would have lived to tell the tale.

"I'm surprised you even know your way with sex, Weasley."

"Excuse me, we had seven children, I'd say we know a fair deal more than you do," Molly interjected indignantly.

Lucius smirked and Narcissa lifted one of her perfect eyebrows. "Do you now?"

Molly blushed as she recalled the things she'd seen the Malfoys just do on stage. "Well, maybe not quite as much…" she murmured. "But they didn't just pop into existence you know."

"I'm sure they didn't. Where are they now, anyhow? Or have you kept them at home, afraid that they'll discover your little pass-times?"

Arthur opened his mouth to reply, but Molly was quicker. "Oh I'm sure you've told _your_ son all about the kicks you get from fucking each other in front of a crowd."

"Molly!" gasped Arthur in shock, and Narcissa let out a shaky laugh.

Lucius mouth twitched, but he remained silent. "Touché," he said eventually and mock-saluted her. "But _you_ enjoyed _watching_ our show, didn't you?"

Molly watched nervously as he began circling her. "You enjoyed watching us…fuck, as you so eloquently put it." He was behind her now and whispered in her ear: "It turned you on, didn't it? Despite your Mrs goody-two-shoes attitude, a part of you wished it were you up there, am I right?"

She shuddered at his closeness and briefly closed her eyes as his tongue teasingly touched her earlobe. She quickly pushed any thoughts of the Malfoys aside. _New things were good, but there were limits_.

"Most certainly not," she managed, but it did not sound as convincing as she'd wanted. Lucius laughed, a sound that sent shivers down her spine.

"Let's see if your husband is more compliant. Weasley, did you enjoy eying my wife? Did you enjoy the sight of her pleasuring herself? Did you enjoy watching her work her magic with my shaft?"

"I think the answer is yes," Narcissa giggled and placed one perfectly manicured hand on Arthur's groin. "It sure feels like a yes to me."

Arthur let out an involuntary moan at her touch.

Lucius traced Molly's shoulders which sent another shiver down her spine, then he stepped back.  
"But hey, we won't keep you any longer. We'll lend you the room for the evening so you might get some action yourselves. Don't worry, it's soundproof," he smirked. "Come on, Cissa."  
Pouting, Narcissa detached herself from Arthur and the Malfoys made to leave.

"Wait."

That startled all of them, not in the least Molly herself.  
They turned around.  
"I believe we won a workshop," she continued, her voice only slightly quavering. "And it's not so often that I win a prize, so I'd quite like to collect it, if you don't mind." Her heart raced in her chest, but there was no turning back now, she had already spoken the words.  
Arthur could only gaze at her and Lucius and Narcissa smiled at each other.  
"Well, well, who'd have thought you'd be so...eager," Lucius grinned. "Please take a seat, we'll be back in a bit."  
They disappeared behind a curtain.

"What are you doing?" Arthur hissed.  
"I don't have a clue what came over me," she groaned. "Oh Merlin, I'm sorry Arthur. Maybe we should just leave..."  
She made to stand up.  
"Well now, that's not really nice, now is it? Insisting on a workshop first and then leaving before anything has happened."  
She had not realised that the Malfoys had heard her and sat down again, a blush creeping up her cheeks. _Anymore of this and it might become a permanent one_, she thought.

Once again, it was Narcissa who appeared first, dressed in a classy, deep green cocktail dress with a low neckline and matching silk pumps. Lucius followed suite, impeccably dressed, his hair neatly tied up with a velvet ribbon.

"Now, seduction isn't about rushing into things to find your release," Lucius began. "It's about slowly building up tension…"

"…about self-confidence…" Narcissa continued.

"…about teasing…"

"…about subtleties…"

"…about speaking with your body…"

"…and conveying with your eyes."

"It is, in short, an art. Make your partner feel desirable."

"Set aside your own needs and place those of your partner first."

"Make them feel as though they are the only person in the world that matters."

"If there's sex in the end, consider it a bonus, but it should not be the focus of your actions."

"When Cissa dances on stage, she can make every single person in the crowd feel as though she's dancing just for them," Lucius said proudly. He caressed his wife's figure, drawing circles around her already erect nipples.

Music started playing and the Malfoys engaged in a slow, sensual rumba where their groins would grind together every so often. It seemed they had forgotten all about the Weasleys, they only had eyes for one another.  
Somehow, the contrast between their immaculate, expensive Pureblood clothing and their performance made the entire scene way more erotic than it could have been if they had worn outfits as the ones they had worn on stage.  
Molly shifted in her seat, trying to find some temporarily relief for the aching in between her legs. When the music stopped, she was almost sorry that it had ended.  
The Malfoys finally seemed to remember their presence and Lucius said smirking: "I think it's time to give our 'guests' some attention too, don't you think Cissa? After all, they _did_ request a workshop…"  
"Quite so," she replied and walked over to Arthur. With a seductive smile she sat herself down on his lap. Arthur did not know whether to be pleased with this or not, and tried very hard not to stare at her cleavage or the nipples protruding through the fabric of the dress. Deft fingers roamed his torso, once more eliciting a moan from the redhead. She bent forward and gave him a kiss before she tied his hands with a ribbon. Then she got up again and as a new tune started to play, she danced for him; a dance that involved plenty of touching and caressing on Narcissa's part, whereas non was allowed on Arthur's part. She taunted him, suggestively sucking her fingers, sitting down on his lap, grinding herself against his erection and then getting up whenever Arthur threw his head back in appreciation. Her nails raked his body and her breasts would every so often 'accidentally' brush his face.  
Molly watched in a mixture of arousal and jealousy when all of a sudden she felt strong hands on her shoulders and a hoarse voice whispered in her ear: "Like our workshop so far?"

She did not really know how to react. _She could hardly say that she was indeed enjoying it, could she?_

Lucius cupped her breasts and gently squeezed them. "Mmm," he murmured. "Such large teats..." He pinched her nipples and she inhaled sharply at the mixed sensation of pain and pleasure. The throbbing in between her legs became more intense and she bit her lip.  
She had no idea where it had come from, but suddenly Lucius hold a walking cane with a steel head and used it to trace lines on her arm. He let the head brush her breast, circling her nipple. She shuddered at the touch. It felt as though all her senses were heightened.  
"Yes, you like this, don't you?" he purred.  
Down the cane went, across her stomach, and even further south. He teasingly lifted the rim of her skirts with it and it snaked its way up her thighs, gently spreading them in the process. The head of the cane brushed her panties and she moaned.

"Do you want more?"

"Mmmm."

"I _said_," Lucius repeated, and applied a bit of pressure with the cane on her most sensitive spot, "do you want more?"

"Mmm, yes," she whispered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

_What on earth was she doing? She ought to say no, she really ought to make him stop, she ought to_... But when Lucius' cane nearly pushed her over the edge, she cried out:

"Merlin, yes!"

She could almost see the smirk on his face as he said "I thought as much." He used the cane to push aside her panties. Its head slid smoothly trough her slick folds and she shuttered at the touch of the cold steel. "So wet…" he tutted. The head of the cane was rubbed against her clit and just when she thought she couldn't hold it much longer, Lucius withdraw the cane and stood up straight.

"I think that's quite enough fun for today."

Molly's eyes snapped open and she breathed heavily, only barely preventing herself from begging him to continue. She saw that Narcissa had left her spot at Arthur's lap as well, leaving him undoubtedly as dissatisfied as she was.

Narcissa sent Arthur a cheeky grin and raked her nails one last time over his erection. "I never knew you'd be so well-endowed, Weasley."

Lucius looked at Molly. "How do you feel right now? Did you feel wanted, desired?"

With her head still foggy and her clit still throbbing, there was no point in denying she was really, really aroused. She managed to nod.

He smirked. "Well, if I can even make _you_ feel wanted, I must be better than I thought."

Molly realised how she might look – her face flushed, her hair dishevelled, her skirts up and her panties still pushed aside – and a deep crimson crept up her cheeks at his words. _She'd let him play her like a violin, just as he wanted, not once trying to prevent him from doing all the things he'd done to her._

"You are a horrible person," she spat, "I despise you."

"That feeling," he retorted, "is entirely mutual. Come on Cissa, let's go. Weasley, see you at work Monday. You might want to tidy yourself up a bit by then."

He grinned as he took Narcissa by the arm and they Disapparated.

Molly didn't dare look at Arthur. The Malfoys were the ones performing sex on stage and ought to be uncomfortable at getting caught at it, but somehow they had managed to turn the tables on them and make _them _feel embarrassed.

"Molly?"

"Yes?"

"I really need to…get some…release," Arthur groaned.

"Make that two of us," she replied. "Merlin, I'm so sorry Arthur."

His hands were still tied with the ribbons and he squirmed to loosen them.

"Leave them be," she said quietly and pulled his trousers down. His member immediately sprang free, thick and throbbing. She put her hand around it and moved it up and down. "Narcissa was right about one thing," she murmured, "yo_u are _well_-_endowed."

He moaned. "Molly, gods, stop it, I need you!"

She pushed down her panties – they were half way off as it were anyway – and straddled him. She lowered herself onto him and threw back her head when he filled her completely. Finally getting the fulfilment she had so desperately wanted, she slowly moved her hips, taking him in even further.

"Gods, you feel so good inside me," she gasped. "I want you Arthur..."

It was all the spurring on he needed. He started bucking his hips into her and she rode him. It didn't take long before his breathing became laboured and his body tensed. She clenched around him, trying to prolong it for as long as she could, but there really wasn't much she could do anymore. He closed his eyes and emptied himself inside of her, crying her name. She leaned down, feeling his heartbeat underneath her hands, and kissed him. Both of them were panting heavily. They lay like this for a while until he slipped out of her.

He cupped her chin. "Gee, I'm so sorry Molly that it happened so soon. I just…"

"I know. I get it. It's okay." She pulled him towards her and kissed him on the lips. "I'm sorry for putting you into this position in the first place, I don't blame you for getting aroused with a beautiful woman like Narcissa on your lap."

"I don't blame you for, you know, Lucius. Perhaps I ought to buy myself a walking cane as well..."

"Arthur!"

He hugged her. "Just teasing you. Let's go home, dear. I feel we have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

When a week later Andromeda enquired whether or not the event had helped them rekindle the fire between them, Molly replied with red cheeks that it had been a most satisfactory evening indeed.

* * *

_A/N: This is for Gamma Orionis' Kink Challenge on the HPFC, for the kinks 'lapdancing' and 'sexshows' (and maybe also 'autagonistophilia' (being aroused by having sex on stage) although that isn't the main focus of the story). _


End file.
